DC: 2012-01-23 - Tanks and Hammers
Over in San Francisco, the air is broken by the chattering of police sirens and wailings as a car chase is going on! In any case, someone has taken the whole armored car robbery a few steps too far, and has staged one over with what seems like a self-built battle tank! And is racing through the city streets at more than eighty kilometers per hour! Power Boy isn't long in appearing and that's literal as he teleports in. There's a long and almost frantic Ting! coming from his father box as Power Boy looks down at the tank. "I know, I know, but I'd rahter not see anyone else hurt. Thank you." With that he's heading down to the tank, his body covering with blue lightning as he makes to try and get close enough to lift the tank from the road. Starfire is flying through the air, directed by the Titan dispatcher voer on call to help with something beyond the capabilities of the local police to deal wtih! The tank is zooming ahead, flattening cars and passerby over in ti's wakeas theys crmable to get out of the way, luckily just smashing them to the side and not running them over, and narrowly missing a Bike Messenger! Power Boy continues to close, though he does take the time to try and make for that debris doesn't hurt anyone, a tank rolling down a busy motorway will send a lot of potentially dangerous shrapnel flying, still it's not long before he's all but on top of the tank, he spots Starfire as she arrives, the light tailing her not making it difficult. "Starfire, good to see you. Can your powers blast through this shell, or do I need to see if I can open it?” Starfire zips down over, grabbing the bike messenger as she quickly calculates and drops the person over to the side of the overpass, "I do not think I could damage it without risking killing those inside. I will keep people out of the way, and you can disable it then?" She keeps her arms up in front of her to calculate it's path. The tank is zooming ahead, picking up speed now, but not aware of the two people 'above' it, and not firing the main cannon. The tank got spanked as Power Boy charges in over from behind, getting a solid grip and half-lifting it up from the ground! At this point, two of the small side machine guns on it start to rotate around to try and target him over as Starfire is bolting ahead to clear traffic out of the way! Power Boy spots the guns as they move. He's beginning to lift the tank from the road, his expression thoughtful. "Starfire, if you could handle the guns? I would rather not see people harmed by bullets bouncing off me?" He shakes the tank a little. "If you surrender now I promise to keep my temper in check." It's a fair promise, when Power Boy gets mad he draws on the anger of every one in a /very/ large area. The bullets may bounce off him, but they could seriously injure anyone in the area who would be hit over by shrapnel or ricochet. At this point, as the heavy machine guns, designed for flushing out small infantry support vehicles, continue their swivel, the two machine guns about to fire! Sighing Power Boy notices the guns continuing to turn and carefully he adjusts his grip on the tank, his fingers digging into the metal so he can get a firm grip. There's the signs of mild strain as he extends his other arm, taking a breath red electricity crackles over his body before lashing out at each of the guns in an effort to destroy them. His tone is no longer so light and patient. "Surrender now or I will lose my temper and crush this toy of yours with you in it." The guns crumple over his quick blast then, turning over into molten flashes as his power rocks over it. With that, the men inside (three of them) would let out howls as two of them would be too slow is yanking thier fingers away from the machine gun handles and would have the flesh of their palms charred! Starfire is clearing the street three blocks away, whirling around to see.. You wtih the tank well in hand. Or hands. And so Power Boy gets to a suitable roof, where he can put down the tank so he can open it and see who's inside and what state they're in, it's not too good a sign that he's still crackling with red electricity, showing that his mood's far from good. There are three men inside the tank, and as they're 'dumped' along with teh tank on the heavy rooftop, one pops out with a bazooka, the other two with heavy machine guns, going to try and charge out at you to shoot with them as they popout of the escape hatches! Power Boy is getting near to the edge of his tether. He's trying not to lose his temper, but he's currently tied into a lot of tempers and his expression is becoming increasingly... Agitated. He takes a look around to make sure no one is about to suffer from collateral damage. "I am a New God, I was amongst the greatest of Granny Goodness' warriors... If you shoot me I shall be angry. I may just be angry enough to do something cruel... Like see how high I can throw you... And how big a splat you make /if/ you come back down... Which is very unlikely." Starfire is watching over from afar now, hovering several hundred meters away now. As Power Boy flickers over wtih fire of anger, rage, and annoynace as bullets bounce off him, the rocket explodes to no real effect then.. As the men pump out of ammo at him, then seeing how -angry- he is.. They begin to drop their weapons, raising their hands up in the air. The Ting! of Power Boy's Father Box is almost one long sound now as it tries to vent the anger that he's channeling. He reaches down, picking up the weapons and crushing each one in his hands, the bazooka included. "Nomore guns, no more violence. This world can be a good place if you work to make it that way." He looks at them. "I'm going to call the police, you're going to surrender and confess every crime you've committed. Then you're going to go to prison, while there you should work to improve your lives, become productive members of society." The men don't seem to have much choice at the moment, with being out of ammo, having a terrified look up on their faces, and clearly compounded beyond the level of rational thought as they wait in a semi-circle, their hands up in the air as the police are called, all of them nodding dumbly over at him. Starfire flies forwards, to gently try and rest her palm on Power Boy's shoulder, "You have done well." Looking at each of them Power Boy removes a phone he's manage to hide somewhere on his costume and soon he's making a call to the police. He smiles to Starfire. "Thank you, I have to wonder sometimes how long people gobefore they realise they're beat." Starfire smiles over at Power Boy, and her response might make an Earther facefault, "Until they realize that they have been beaten!" Laughing Power Boy looks at Kory with a shrug of his shoulders, his temper has passed as though it were never there. "Of course, but I was thinking it might be good to have an alternative timeframe to measure it by." He shakes his head. "Still it doesn't matter. They are beaten." He studies Starfire for a moment. "How was your christmas?" There is a happy smile from Starfire, "It was wonderful. Time with friends and family, enjoying ourselves in the glory of the season. Someday I hope to be good enough to get to meet Mister Santa in person, so that I might thank him for all the wonder and delight he brings to the world." He's been told outright that Santa's not real by this point, but he simply nods to Starfire with a wide grin. "I can't see that you would fail that. You are a good person." He looks at her for a moment. "I was thinkingof getting something to eat before this unfortunate turn of events, would you care to join me?" Santa is real! He brings coal to Darkseid each year. Batman has met him. Starfire smiles over, "Yes, I think I would enjoy that." S he goes to offer her hand over, "Would you care to get pizza then?"